Disintegrating Friendships
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Odd's actions have reached a breaking point with Ulrich, and as of right now, he just doesn't want to have to deal with his best friend anymore. But Ulrich will get over it, right?... Hopefully? Well, XANA might make things a little more complicated then they already are. Set right after the episode 'Cold Sweat.'
1. Disintegration Begins

**A/N**

**Hello people of the Code Lyoko fandom. You do not know me, you don't know I exist probably, but here I am, writing a fanfic for this fandom. My name is snowykittens2, but if you wish to refer to me as something, Snowy is perfectly fine. **

**I totally love Code Lyoko! It's my all-time favorite animated show without much of any doubt. ^^ So, I've chosen to write for this fandom, and I'm writing it around the friendship of Ulrich and Odd. I'm the biggest sucker for male friendships and brotherhood stuff you guys. Not really yaoi, like I don't mind it at all, but I like fluffiness between two guys in any fandom I see a connection between the most. Ulrich and Odd are a prime example.**

**This story is not meant to be Yaoi. As in, the main couple will not Ulrich/Odd. The couples will stick to canon at the point of the end of the 4****th**** season, right before William was freed of XANA. However, if a reader wishes to view this as Ulrich/Odd, go ahead. I'm not against any couple. If I don't like the couple, then I'm neutral. **

**And if you couldn't get it from that, and want a more exact time line, this take place right at the end of the episode Cold sweat and on.**

**So, let's get to the info of this story and get started!**

_**Summary: An embarrassing photo of himself and Odd was the final straw in this situation Ulrich had been forced into. And it was all thanks to his best friend. He was beyond furious, and seeks to avoid his best friend no matter what now. Things will be okay eventually though. "Lyoko warrior honor," right? Well, when you have XANA as your sworn enemy, horrible situations can never be easily resolved, and one has to work through all obstacles to have a second chance.**_

_**Rating: T. I'm paranoid, not better reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. Should that change while I'm writing this story, I'll be sure to let you know.**_

**Okay, that's all out of the way. Now onto the chapter! Hope you all enjoy.**

The carved out civilized town seemed as tranquil as ever, with the bustling folks on their way to engage in the normal endeavors of a weekday. Cars whipped by, blaring their horns every once in a while which was the only thing serving to disturb the peace. People shuffled by each other, coats on for warmth, eyes plastered to the sidewalk below, as their feet shuffled to move them along. The foul odor of car exhaust fumes hung in the air, while any excitement was left to be dead, like road kill.

Nothing stuck out as anything particularly active, save for the bustling youth education area of Kadic academy. At the early hour, already, there was the air of announcement being spread throughout. Students of all ages had their heads buried in a tangerine colored media magazine, all of whom were chattering quietly about it.

One of those groups was a raven-haired girl, a blond male, and pinkette female. The pink-haired girl was resting comfortably on the bench, though her eyes didn't serve fully in favor of that. Staring at the magazine, her eyes betrayed the shock she was feeling. The blond male was mirroring her actions.

The black haired female seemed the slightest bit smug and triumphant, though her voice was calm and collect whenever she opened her mouth to speak.

This interaction went on for but a minute before two other male figures sprinted by, looking like an undistinguishable blur, one being a mixture of army colors, though not in a camo pattern, and the other plum purple.

These two had the clearest voices of the entire Kadic academy area.

"You told me to tell her didn't you?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ahhh! Ahhh!"

The purple blurr was but a few steps ahead of the other, his eyes continuing to glance back as to check where his pursuer was. His orbs of sight were most defiantly panicked, and whenever he wasn't looking behind him, he was seeking out an escape route to flee upon in which the more plainly color could not follow. He couldn't find one thus far, however, so his sneakered feet continued to plow into the ground as he attempted to escape, his slaked up blond hair not faltering an inch.

Behind him, with hands poised to strike like a cobra in order to literally strangle the other, the beige and dark green figure was doing his best to keep up, anger fueling into his veins to push him along. Narrowed eyes were fixated on his target, with full intention to maim the other figure. His brown hair bounced ever so slightly as he ran, while a growl was escaped his throat yet again.

"Get back here Odd!" The brunette let out a snarl.

The purple figure, Odd, craned his neck back as he ran, meeting the eyes of the other. Daggers glared back at him, alive with rage, which served to make the blond sprint even faster. Upon turning his neck back to focus on the path in front of him, a path to freedom suddenly became alive to Odd.

_The gym. I can flee through there, go to locker rooms, and lose him that way._ Odd gave the slightest of smirks at that thought, believing the plan would work, and he maneuvered himself that way. He didn't slow at all, despite his increasing protests from his muscles, until he slammed into the double doors of the gym.

The blond's feet screeched across the floor in the gym, sounding like nails digging into a chalk board. There was one door, a grey one that became Odd's own target as he literally flew for it, not halting for a minute. His lungs were pleading for more air to be pumped through them. He only stopped again, however, upon getting to the door, jiggling the handle to open it. Though he was now face with a rather large problem.

The door was locked.

Odd gulped silently, closing his eyes and shrinking against the door ever so slightly while cursing his luck. However, not even a moment later did exhaustion catch up with him and he was forced to withdraw his hands to his lap, exhaling air sharply. The sounds of another's panting became clear soon after, rage tinting this breathe. Odd was half forced to peer up at his pursuer who had finally cornered him.

The brunette wasn't looking at the blond yet, for he currently had his head bowed, and hands on his thighs as he put his head in a bowed position and staying there. No words were exchanged, which was preferable to Odd, and to empathize that he bowed his head and kept up his hard breathe. And really, both males needed to catch their breath like it had fled to Africa.

It was but two minutes later when it became clear that Odd was the only one panting, and the blond once again peered up towards the brunette. This time, the plain colored figure was looking right back, fully vertically upright with hands at his side, glaring angrily at the purple one.

Knowing he had to say something, the blond gulped slightly before opening his mouth to speak. "Hey Ulrich. What up?" Odd asked, offering a grin.

The response was an inhumane snarl from the brunette, in which Odd had to shrink back a little more against the door. _When he's mad, he's scarier than XANA without any doubt. _Odd forced himself to focus on the other's eyes, cringing internally at the rage that was burning in the depths. The look in Ulrich's eyes was screaming to Odd that Ulrich's greatest desire right now was to string Odd up like a piñata, and take a few un-blind whacks.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Odd questioned curiously, keeping up his grin.

Ulrich heaved sharply, and kept his glare right on the blond. "I slept fine. It was this morning that bothered me. I got to read something _very_ interesting this morning in the Kadic news." He took a threatening step closer. "It was a _very _interesting photo that caught my eye however."

Odd straightened up against the door, doing his best to relax somewhat and seem unaware of the situation in hopes to suppress some rage that was radiating off the brunette like the sun. "Oh, so uh, Milly and Tamiya got another scoop for their paper then?"

Ulrich clenched his fists before jamming his fist into his pocket. A few seconds later, a tangerine colored booklet was withdrawn and roughly thrown in Odd's direction. The blond let out an indescribable noise for a protest. "Yeah. Something like that." Ulrich growled.

"That's uh cool then, right?" Odd stated, nursing the spot that Ulrich had nailed; his left cheek.

Ulrich gave the bridge of his nose a pinch before glaring at Odd once more through eyes in the shape of paper thin slits. "No Odd. It isn't. I know you know what's in there. You were holding one earlier and bolted for that reason when I showed up." He then got right in Odd's face, much to blond's silent protests. "I also know you know who gave Milly and Tamiya that 'scoop.'" A few drops of salvia evacuated Ulrich's mouth just then.

Odd gave a slight sigh before holding up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. I get the message. You don't have to spit at me. And just a tip, that won't get any extra points with Yumi." Another inhumane noise erupted from Ulrich's mouth, though much quieter, it was much more dark. The brunette's teeth were now clenched together, which his fists attempted to convey by clenching. Odd held up his hands a little further to retaliate.

"Okay, yes, I know what the picture is and who gave it to the Kadic news! Happy?" Odd gave in, dropping his hands to the side. "What's the big deal? I think it's about time people appreciate the art of singing in the shower and while coming out!"

Ulrich flushed, withdrawing a bit before snapping. "People don't need to see it when you don't have any clothes on your back!"

"Hey, you had a towel on in clear view, and yet you're the one complaining. Explain that to me." Odd retorted. "Besides, I give Yumi credit. I didn't think she'd have it in her to actually get revenge on you of all people. She normally just chooses to ignore you and make you feel lower than the underworld. I mean just me and revenge, I understand to a degree. But you? I can't believe she did it!" The blond gave a light-hearted laugh. "So I give Yumi kudos!"

"You had a towel too; it just wasn't in the shot." Ulrich growled. "Besides that, if Yumi had seen you without one, let's just say we wouldn't be having this conversation." The brunette added with a snort, seeming to disregard everything else Odd has said.

Odd gave his largest grin of the day at that, interpreting that last comment to be Ulrich now in a better mood. He was giving his version of jokes; sarcasm. So in short, he was full of relief for this moment. "Well, I'll save you the comment for now. But I'll have you know, girls love me for my figure."

"As a planned dress-up doll in the future, no doubt." Ulrich grumbled, crossing his arms and tearing his gaze away from the blond.

Odd features fully relaxed as he sauntered up to the brunette, closing the gap between them once more. "Well, can we discuss this later? Last time I checked, it was bacon and sausage breakfast today. You know I can't miss that!"

The brunette whipped back around, and Odd retreated back in shock more than anything else. Ulrich's were still personified with fire, burning hotter than ever before. Odd was no longer a piñata; the rage was driving Ulrich to desire much darker things.

"No, you can't Odd. Because you're missing what's really important here as usual!" Ulrich spat, venom lacing his voice.

Odd didn't dare speak, for in all honesty, as he had told Ulrich the night prior, he was poultry, specifically, the chicken variety. He wasn't really eager to face up to this rage that the brunette was seething with, but considering he was still backed against a wall and a locked door, he was kind of at a loss as to where to go. With only a few feet separating them, he wouldn't be able to make a dash to side either.

Ulrich choose to close that gap even more, taking another step forward before speaking again. "Yumi only got revenge on me because of you. If you hadn't made me take the fall for that photo that you gave Milly and Tamiya for no reason-"

"Seriously, none of you enjoy a good prank!" Odd cut Ulrich off before he continued his rant. "Well none of you did. I guess Yumi does now, but she's really just a copycat. To have true appreciation for the art you need to be orig-"

"Odd. Shut up." Ulrich took another step forward, now only inches separating the two males. It was the brunette's turn to cut off the blond, and he affectively did it, somehow. His words being so blunt probably served to his desire nicely. "As I was saying, you made me take the fall for something I didn't do. And when you told me to do it, you didn't give me any explanation. You kept setting me up to screw me over."

"Hang on. That isn't fair." Odd put in as a protest. "Look, I'm a chicken. I admit it. So I did make you take my downfall out of fear. But while we were in Siberia or wherever, when Yumi kept complaining about you, not wanting to call you a friend, I was defending you! I told her that love was making you do crazy things!"

"You think that helps at all when we keep telling you and the others that we're just friends?" Ulrich demanded, not even blinking as he kept his eyes locked on the male in his sights. "There's nothing between Yumi and me, okay?"

The purple-clothed male gave a shrug, giving a slight roll of his eyes. "I find that to be as true as a world where you date Sissi." He admitted with a chuckle, only to be hoisted up by the collar of his shirt, forcing a slight squeak from the blond. "I also called like 10 minutes after you demanded I tell her cause I saw she was so mad at you!"

Ulrich kept Odd's shirt in his hold for a few prolonged seconds before releasing his prisoner from his hand hold, but not allowing any other freedom. "Yet, by then, she was alright with me. Then you called, and once again screwed me over. This whole thing in the end made her hate me more than ever, no doubt."

Odd gave Ulrich a slight glare for being hung by the neck line of his shirt before tilting his head. "What makes you say that?"

"Like you could understand that!" Ulrich growled without any other explanation. "The point is you made me lie to Yumi and resolved it in the worst possible way, leading to school wide public humiliation for me and Yumi once again furious at me!" The brunette roared.

Odd shrunk back a little again before straightening up. "I think you're over reacting. I mean, they'll get over the photo. And Yumi will forgive you, if she really is still mad at you. Why wouldn't she?"

"Why wouldn't she be mad at me? That's my question." The brunette demanded, looking at Odd like he was in need of a mental asylum. "I lied to her, I made her think I was ever justified in doing something like that to her."

"But she already got us back. Why do you think she got that picture of us and gave it to Tamiya and Milly?" Odd retorts. "She got her revenge. She won't be mad anymore."

"She'll be hurt Odd. But you're too stupid to see that!" Ulrich roared at the blond, missing the slightest of external flinches Odd gave as a response. "I thought that lying to her about something so hurtful was okay. Yumi will now assume because I'm willing to lie about something that really jeopardizes what we have, in _friendship_, then I'd be willing to do it again. As far as she knows, maybe I'm willing to do it for real. I wasn't loyal to her."

Odd's eyes cast downwards briefly before giving a shrug and looking to Ulrich with an unreadable expression. "I think you've gone crazy. Even if she was somehow in that mindset, what about Lyoko warrior honor?"

"You mean the same honor that you entrapped me with?" Ulrich spat yet again.

Odd gave a grin. "Yeah, that's the one." The blond went back to a more neutral look. "No matter what you do, Yumi will forgive you. Lyoko warrior's honor binds us all!"

Ulrich gave another of uncountable growls in the last five minutes before moving his head back and forth. "How could you claim that, considering it's something you have no understanding of?"

"Huh?"

That was the last of the growls Ulrich gave, and instead he wrenched his head away from the blond. "You don't have an ounce of honor in you Odd, especially Lyoko warrior honor. The world doesn't know that thanks to your luck of being able to return to the past, but I know you're first choices are always about you, not your friends. This situation just proves that all over again. This all happened because you refused to take responsibility for your actions, and push it on to your friend. If you had taken the fall originally, Yumi wouldn't have ever gotten mad at me, and there wouldn't be an embarrassing photo of me going around the entire school!"

For a few seconds, Odd said nothing, but soon enough his mouth opened again. "The photo is of us. Not just you." The blond interjected.

"Is that the best thing you can say? Really?" Ulrich questioned, darkness darker then a night with no moon encasing his voice.

The blond was simply staring at Ulrich now, the slightest of frowns on his face, left to be completely mute. With Odd not saying anything, silence became the object between the two males, and the blond not eager to break it, Ulrich got the message. He was still half expecting Odd to make a joke out of it at least, but not even that.

It was a few more minutes before Ulrich spoke again, voice not an above a whisper, but not airy at all. "You obviously can't grasp what you've done." He muttered, before striding forward with strong steps.

Odd's eyes began to grow like a little sprout of a plant at the sight of the brunette retreating before taking a step forward, holding out his hand. "Hey, Ulrich. Wait a sec."

The brunette glanced back towards the blond, coldness like the arctic showing in his gaze.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Odd muttered, lowering his hand back to his side.

The brunette only stared back to the blond for a few moments before stalking away, leaving the purple blur alone in the gymnasium, and the sound of squeaking mice fading into choking silence. The blond was left to stand there, hands at his side, a slight frown on his face, with eyes a turmoil of displeased emotions, and an absence of the normal juvenile light they normally held.

**A/N**

**First chapter done! Wooo! I'm happy I had a weekend at my grandparents' house because I do nothing over here. So this gave me something to do. I'm happy how it turned out, I guess. I'll admit freely that it'll be hard for me to keep the characters in character throughout this, but I'll try my best! And if you have any tips, feel free to suggest! I take reviews nice and mean without no feeling of offense.**

**So, this is not it in this story. I plan on writing more. I plan on this story being fairly short however. Like eight chapters? It's supposed to be set up like an episode, really. So it won't be extensively long.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. But it may take a while because school comes first. (*Hint* I'll be pushed to type faster with reviews… ;))**


	2. Disintegrating Before Your Very Eyes

**A/N **

**Typing this up Christmas day. My goal is to get this done in one day… I finished within my goal! :D. Haha, but I still had to edit… Well, it took me two days to edit.**

**Such wonderful reviews you guys. Thank you very much. ^^. I've developed the habitat to respond individually to each person in the author notes since anonymous reviewers can't be responded too, and because I'm not ashamed to admit I appreciate you guys. :P. If it bothers anyone, however, I can switch to responding to reviews through PM. XD.**

**Tater- Thank you so much. I'll do my best to keep up being descriptive with my writing. :3**

**Lost Password- My thoughts exactly, my friend. (And never fear. I got what you meant. And I also skip words a lot when I write. My brain thinks them, but the message doesn't get down to my fingers to write it. Haha.) I figured it was about time some more drama from consequences of actions comes up. Haha. Thank you for the compliments, I appreciate it. **

**RascalKat- … GOSH SO MEAN. I am totally kidding! I promise. xD. Considering you're the second reviewer to assure me that I've kept the characters in character, that boosts my confidence, but… Let's see how long it lasts with the addition of everyone else. Haha. I'll make sure to tie back on the hair color identification as I agree it would make the story flow better. And also, I apologize in advanced to you, and to everyone for any grammatical/spelling mistakes I make. I'm in high school, but a middle-schooler has better skills in that regard compared to me. Nevertheless, I'll do my best to polish this story so you and everyone may enjoy it without those errors. If you see a common mistake repeated, such as missing words, wrong use of a word, etc, please feel free to let me know so I'll make sure to focus on that in my edits. And to wrap up this long response, I thank you for your review which gave me confidence and good constructive criticism. As I've said, I'll do my best to apply what you've said to my story. **

**Spd Striker- I think we can both agree that my problem is updating, am I 'write?' Haha, oh gosh I gotta stop hanging around people who make bad puns. It's a plague. -.- Haha, I'll do my best to continue with somewhat speedy updates my friend, especially now that I finally, almost, finished my first long term story. (After two years on the site… YEAH SPEED RECORD). Thank you for the kind review old friend. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :3**

**Azawrath and Dusk- I apologize I couldn't deliver what you wanted sooner… Consider it a late Christmas gift? Haha, thanks for enjoying the story thus far, and hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

**Okay, wow, way longer responses to reviews then I normally give. Promise they won't always be this long and distracting.**

**I do have one more thing to say before we get to the chapter. I was so anxious about keeping the characters in character because I haven't seen all of the Code Lyoko episodes. I remember bits and pieces of episodes I watched when I was younger, which consisted of a lot of season 1, like almost none of season 2 and a few of 3. Then season four I've watched like 3 times. Yes, I know the major plot points that developed, but nit-picky facts are a bit iffy with me. I've finally grown impatient with on demanded and starting watching you tube for Code Lyoko, but still haven't watched every episode. (I now have a new favorite episode though. Killer music. *SQUEE* Ulrich and Odd friendship. :D)**

**Okay. Time to shut up and let you all read. Again, promise my author's notes will not be this long all the time.**

With slick trays sliding like molasses out of the bottle in winter time down the shiny, silver counter, the eager wait of deliciousness drags on longer and longer. A strong odor, similar to the scent of a typical fast food restaurant, hung in the air adding to the agony of the wait. The chorus of chatters in the background, which were the responsibility of various adolescents, seems a whole continent away. The aroma drifting past my nose, meanwhile, is the second most dominant factor of the room.

The most dominant factor was the sight of the actual morsels of goodness.

_Come on… Come on…_ My hands curl around the cool, slick surface of my tray, and my arms sway just a little. I desire nothing more than to bowl over everyone in front of me, and obtain my currently desired target; the Kadic cafeteria food that was being served for lunch today. My eyes are directly on the food, drifting over the succulent morsels. A creamy gravy was currently the pool for clumps of circular meat. To the right, some various brightly colored fruits are in a clump. Then just past that, some fresh rolls can be seen. I can practically see the stem coming out from the bread.

After what seems like a millennium, I hear the sweet and familiar voice of a kind, aged woman offering what I consider to be the equivalence of heaven. "Odd! My boy. What can I getcha?"

I grin in response to the rather large woman, dressed fittingly in a pink shirt which was plastered to her frame, and a white apron around her chest and torso. "Hey Rosa." I greet, putting on my most charming smile. "Lovely as ever today. Just not as lovely as those meatballs I smell." I lean over my cafeteria divider plate to inhale the aroma even more clearly.

The kind-hearted cafeteria lady lets out a robust laugh at this and grabs the ladle sticking out of the hefty pot of goodness. "Shall I pile it on then? Plus your second serving now?"

My grin doesn't falter in the slightest as I hand over my tray. "You know me so well, Rose."

Within less than twenty seconds, I'm leaving the cafeteria line with a tray full of food and making tracks over the tan tiled floor, which looks a little like glass under foot. I don't stop until I arrive at my planned destination. A white table currently housing three guests. There was a pink haired female with soft, almost naïve looking features, a black haired female with all of the typical Asian aspects incorporated, and a nerdy blond male.

"Hey guys!" I greet warmly, which earns me three pairs of irises to glance up to me, two of which were neutral looking, and the last one wary yet almost… expecting. The last pair of eyes seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"Hey Odd…" The tone matches the wary look perfectly, and I find myself looking towards the black-haired girl who was the one who had spoken. "… Read any interesting news yet today?"

_She was never the best at being subtle. _I know she's referring to the latest issue of the Kadic newspaper, Kadic News, since it is consisting of a perceived embarrassing photo of me and my roommate, Ulrich. She wants to know what my thoughts were on that photo, in other words.

While it would be just as easy to go simply revile what I know already, I find the idea to mess around a bit a little bit more… Pleasurable.

Before I even answer, I settle down next to the other female of the table that was so far being fully mute. Even once I was sitting, I don't bother to answer yet, for the smell of food had won over my attention again. Snatching up my spoon, I begin to shovel down the light grey substance on my plate. While it's gone within the speed of light years, I savor every drop.

After one intake of food, which was about half of my meatballs, I choose to glance towards my table companion who had previously spoken, and surprisingly had stayed quiet along with the others.

"Maybe… Don't quite remember." I brush off the question with a care-free attitude, already scooping in a few more meatballs. "Hy o ou as?" Hearing my own distorted words, I hold up my hand, quickly swallow, sigh in satisfaction, before finally reiterating my question. "Why do you ask?"

The Asian girl of Japanese descent gives a slight smirk and leans back in her brown and grey chair. "Oh, well, I only asked because I assumed you did." She glances towards me, the smirk remaining present and clear. "Afterall, I do recall sitting with Jeremy and Aelita…" The teenager paused in her explanation to motion towards the other, still mute and younger, teenagers at the table. "…Just by the cafeteria this morning and seeing a rather amusing chase scene between two very familiar looking 9th graders… I thought it was perhaps… You and Ulrich?"

I was chewing up one of my sunny yellow bananas when the other and older teen spoke these words, which caught my attention. _They saw that… _I frown just a little as I think back to mine and Ulrich's interaction earlier today, grimacing some to myself.

Still being around my friends, I brush off the negative feelings but also brush off the idea to play off the situation, allowing the confrontation to come. "Okay, yeah. I saw the picture, which is why you wanted me to know about the news and what I read." I fold my arms, place the body parts on the white surface, and leaning on them as I look towards the raven haired girl before me. "I gotta say Yumi…" I can't resist pausing for dramatic effect. "You…" Once I choose it's enough, I straighten up, and let the grin retake its place. "I didn't think you had it in you, so I congratulate you!"

The orbs of sight belonging to the girl across from me widen a little as she stares back at me. "You aren't upset… Despite the humiliation?"

I let out a shrug. "I can appreciate a joke, unlike some people." I let out a brief laugh, though already, my mind was on the process. I was once again reminded of how long Yumi remained upset over the prank I had pulled the previous day, and really, considering she never really was one to get involved in pranks, I would consider the measure she took to be on the more drastic side. Plus… There was Ulrich's reaction to the whole thing… _I do owe her an apology… _

"However, I have been laughed at a lot today, and a few of my past girlfriends have sent me some smirks as if to say I deserved it…" I slowly begin to admit to less beautiful side of the situation, the side I was brushing off. "But really, I did deserve it for giving Milly and Tamiya that photo. Really, I knew you would have hated it." I un-curl my arms, letting them rest on my lap with a neutral look to my face, but allowing my eyes to show my genuine feelings. "I'm sorry for starting this whole thing Yumi. Does… Does everything that has happened leave grounds for us to be friends again?" I pause briefly before adding. "Or at least back at square one?"

Yumi's sharp exhale echoes, which somewhat manifests into a groan as it comes out. Her orbs of sight cast sideways as she does this, not meeting my gaze for a good few seconds.

When she meets my gaze once more, there's a wild-fire dancing in the depths. "Like I said yesterday Odd, I ought to pass along an entire list of all the pranks you've pulled in the last year for what you did! And you getting Ulrich involved makes it that much worse." She growls at me, in a tone that was a polar opposite too her eyes; cold as the temperature of a biome in a blizzard. That tone is what makes me flinch, but mostly because my mind flashes back to the hard-hearted tone of Ulrich's last words to me earlier before he left me.

"But…" The flash to Ulrich is interrupted by Yumi's voice, and it earns her my gaze again. I see her head bowed, obviously contemplating something, as she exhales once more, but in a pace that was struggling to beat a snail. "Considering Ulrich probably almost murdered you earlier, and you actually seem apologetic for your prank, for once… I guess I forgive you."

I couldn't help but grin at this response, but the joy at my remorse being dubbed worthy of forgiveness was faltered as my mind flashed to Ulrich once more. _His harsh words… I kind of half wish he would have murdered me instead of making me feel like-_

"Odd? You in there?" Yumi's voice once again pierces my thoughts, and I find myself blinking at her in response.

"Uh yeah." I give a nod, pushing away my thoughts and letting out another grin to give a genuine reaction to Yumi's response. "So we're good?"

Yumi meets my gaze again, staring at me for a few seconds before letting out a smile of much lesser degree compared to mine, but still a smile that is directed towards me. "Yeah…" That smile that split her face was quickly invisible by her next words. It was then to be replaced by narrowing eyes and a frown. "But if you dare pull any more pranks on me, you're dead."

I find my smile getting a little less strained as my mind turns away from my roommate. I let my gaze travel upwards a little. "Well there goes all those pranks I've been planning-" I make myself sound thoughtful.

"Odd." The warning voice of Yumi, laced with a dangerous tone, however, came before I could really even finish my sentence.

"Okay, Okay." I relent, holding up my hands in defeat. "No more pranks on you." I agree, slowly lowering my hands, then snatching up my utensil and digging into my food some more.

"About time you two kiss and make up." I hear the slightly high-pitched voice of Jeremy strike my ear drums, but I don't let attention divert from my food this time.

"In the end, it worked out nicely." Aelita interjects, and I glance to my right, briefly, to see her slight smile, before focusing on my food again. "You and Ulrich are okay then too?"

That makes me stagnate my ingesting of my food once more at the mention of the brunette once again. _Do we have to keep bringing him up? It's only making me feel worse. _In order to not draw attention to myself, however, the food continues to go down the hatch within seconds. I'm willing for this question to pass soon enough with a new question.

I get my wish within a few seconds. "Considering we keep bringing him up, yet he seems to be absent, where exactly is Ulrich?"

I feel the eyes locking on me before I look up. With the last scoop of precious gravy entering my mouth, coating my taste buds, and then slithering down my throat, my lunch was obliterated. I have to admit I am momentarily satisfied with the amount I had ingested, but it means I have to confront my friends. With no other choice, I lean back in my seat, crossing my arms, and flick my eyes around, to see the quizzical stares on me. "Why would I know where he is?"

"Figured you would both be in your room during free period before lunch." Jeremy points out.

_Yeah. Haven't seen him since I left the room to him. _On one Saturday a month, Kadic had a free study hall with the freedom to actually go into the dorms during the improper hours, or go to any classroom, or study outside. Since my goal of the day after our earlier confrontation was to stay out of Ulrich's way, to let him cool off, I went outside, taking Kiwi with me to add to his seclusion.

"I had to take Kiwi outside anyways, so I choose to spend the period outside." I shrug slightly, pushing off the question with a neutral attitude to the best of my abilities, though memories of only a few hours ago were still plaguing my mind.

"And considering you weren't here at breakfast… Guess you wouldn't have seen him after he was pursuing you." The pinkette chimes in, glancing over towards me as I was on her right. I don't bother looking up as I already know the next question.

"Speaking of that, where were _you_ earlier, Odd?" Jeremy interrogates me.

"Figured you were hiding from the shame." Yumi interjects with a shrug. "But Ulrich came. And albeit quiet and cold, he was here eating." I feel her gaze on me, seeming to burn holes into me like her eyes were little flamethrowers. "So where were you?"

I glance down at my essentially licked clean plate, already knowing an excuse linked to not being hungry was already out. The truth was also not a preferred option. I love my friends, each and every one of them, but whenever two of us have fights, sides are very typically taken, especially when I'm involved. It isn't like a full on verbal and physical war for both sides, but it becomes apparent that boundaries are un-dissolved. _And Yumi would take Ulrich's side for a number of reasons, as would Jeremy and Aelita with the latter remaining only kind of impassive…_ After sides were taken, they would then try to encourage for us to 'kiss and make up' as we most commonly said when two of us have a 'lovers spat.'

It wasn't just the trepidation feeling of my friends taking sides that was making me not tell them the truth. I didn't really want sympathy if by some miracle they took my side, and yes I didn't want to be lectured when I was proven the guilty party here. It's just depressing, really, and I'd rather be in a good mood overall. I always preferred it, even when my mood turned sour as a lime. I always long to be happy over upset. It made those I cared about feel better and it made myself feel better.

_Besides, Ulrich will get over it soon enough. Once he adjusts to some of the taunts that will be around until the next scoop with the Kadic News ._I was avoiding my friend for now in all cases to give him space. With breakfast, I got a friend to pick me up a small meal that would make me suffer, but live, until the marvelous lunch. It meant I had to come to lunch.

But with any luck, by now, Ulrich would be ready to forgive me if we end up meeting in the cafeteria.

Or… He may just ignore may take a little longer then I would like, but really, Ulrich would come to forgive me, just as Yumi did with this situation. I understand my abuse of Lyoko warrior honor got me into this situation, and I even got accused for not understanding the concept, but I knew it existed. It's what binds as being amazingly close friends.

Residing to that, I leave my thoughts and instantly hear a voice slice through my ear drums in order to win my attention. "Odd!"

"Huh?" I don't even realize that noise escapes my mouth as I glance to the source of the latest voice I heard; Aelita.

"You feeling okay?" Yumi cuts in, gazing at me with a slight frown and eyes showing with slight concern. "First you miss breakfast, then you keep zoning out. Something up?"

With my thoughts in order, I have no trouble responding in a mundane fashion. "Oh I'm fine, no worries here." I lean back, rubbing my stomach a little as I take a moment to relish the food I had at lunch today. "You guys act like I didn't eat breakfast! Well let's just say I know a guy that can get me food. Cause let's face, I would die without it." I let out a full-hearted laugh, which the others join in on.

"That's true, yet you still remain so scrawny despite your need for food." The Japanese girl interjects through her laughter.

That catches my attention while cutting of my laughter and I give the raven-haired girl my best glare sprinkled with feigned fury. "We've been over this. Not scrawny. I'm-"

"-'Slevete.' We get it." Jeremy finishes my sentence with a voice that is meant to mimic me, and the response leads to my entire table erupting in my laughter, albeit contained enough to not over power the idle chatter of the Kadic Cafeteria.

I pout just a bit in annoyance, frowning genuinely as the subject of my size once again becomes a teasing factor to be used against me. However, I do recognize this as a fair spot to change topics. I did at least give a sort of answer for the question originally asked of me, and they'll assume me changing subjects is simply the result in accordance to the mockery of my size.

So I leap on the best subject diverter for my group of friends. _Lyoko._

Once the laughter dies down, I turn to the other blond of the table. "So, Einstein, when are we going back to the ice Replika to take it down?"

The genius glances to me briefly before casting his gaze downwards, raising one finger to adjust his lenses resting comfortably on his nose. "I wanna hold off on that for now." He states and before any of us could question why, he sweeps on. "It's for a number of reasons. I need to look a little into our big new monster some to see if I can figure any sure fire way to destroy it before we run into him again. And since he has only been on a Replika thus far, I figure our old friend XANA may be only able to summon him there."

"How does XANA summon the Kolossus?" Aelita asks quietly, now looking directly at Jeremy for the answer.

Jeremy inhales a little, letting out a quiet sigh. "I have some theories, but until we see the Kolossus again, I won't know for sure."

While I had yet to really meet XANA's newest monster face to face, save for face view I saw through the protective glass shield of the Lyoko ship, the skid, I already knew the monster was going to be trouble. Being the size of skyscraper, it would be kind of hard to not be trouble.

"So, you want us to blow a Kolossus whistle next time were on a Lyoko Replika?" I offer with a chuckle, despite my understanding.

"If you're prepared to fight and protect the skid, knock yourself out." Jeremy responds to me directly before giving his attention to all of us and putting his words out to all of us. "There's more though; last time we were there, Aelita got me some very important data to help us bring back William."

"William?" Yumi echoes and I glance to her to see a glint of hope shining like a single star in her eyes. "You mean you might have found a way to bring him back?"

The blond shakes his head a minuscule amount. "Not yet… Still processing what was gathered on your last trip." He glances up, smiling somewhat in slight pride. "But I'm working on it."

I raise an eyebrow. "While it isn't uncommon to feel this, you did just say that yesterday so… De-ja-vu." I state, remembering the intelligent male responding in that form the previous day.

My commentary did earn a few chuckles, which causes me to grin again. However, as I see my friends' faces straighten out once more, I take note of something. _They aren't laughing…But there's a lot of quiet chuckles…_I crane my neck left then right, scanning the cafeteria. My ears hone in on the now more hushed tone of the eating area. Instead of innocent chit-chatting, it was hushed, and coupled with what my eyes identified to be pointing fingers. _They're gossiping…_ I follow the path of the finger, which causes me to twist around in my chair. My goal was to possibly see what the majority of the cafeteria has taken an interest in.

I find myself staring at a certain brunette who had, apparently, just strolled into the cafeteria. _Ulrich… _To myself, I grimace a little, shifting back around my seat to be sitting normally on the furniture, staring down as I brace myself to possibly face a little more of a shoulder that was colder then dry ice.

"Oh, look who decided to finally join us." I hear the older teenager girl in front of me greet, and it was of course directed to the sullen male approaching our table. The response my ears catch is a quiet 'hello.'

While simply going silent and not trying to confront my roommate was much more leisurely, I wasn't content with simply sitting where was while feeling more awkward then a dog-loving cat at a dog convention. _Have to try eventually, though. _I cast my eyes upwards, seeing Ulrich just at the front of the table. I open my mouth to ask a teasing sort of question, since the tension was already building a wall and I desired to demolish it very quickly.

Instead though, I go for a carefree greeting. "Hey Ulrich." I state, stretching a little and faking a yawn to give the impression that I was at ease.

The response I get is my orbs of sight meeting cold orbs of sight, which I couldn't help but flinch at and uncurl from my relaxing motion. _Still mad…_

No one really has a chance to process the tension that was now beginning to drown me because of the appearance of a new figure, which she happily announces for herself by clearing her throat. It catches my attention, though my eyes only roll once they confirm for me who has tried to achieve our attention. Being followed by two nerds, I saw the light jeaned legs of this new figure carry her closer to her our table, though more notably to Ulrich's side. Her light pink cloth on her shirt sways over her torso, lifting up somewhat to show off her flat belly. Her straight black locks, which were notably similar to Yumi's, swayed over her shoulder.

By instinct I make a comment before this new approaching could open her mouth to begin her speech. "Here comes our favorite person, Sissi. Twelve o' clock, incoming. Everyone, be prepared to give your utmost attention!" I call out rather loudly, which gains the approval of most of my friends. This is shown by them bursting into laughter. Ulrich, however, notably remains mute. His gaze only flitters towards the raven-haired freshman with an unchanged facial expression.

"Can it you losers." The extremely high-pitched voice, which reminded of nails gliding across a chalk board, of Sissi echoes over my group of friend's and my own laughter.

A few seconds later, we do allow ourselves to lower our volume, as my similarly aged friend was looking ready to say something, his hands curled into fists on his sides. "What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich demands of the girl, the growl present in his voice.

Her eyes noticeably soften as Sissi directs her attention towards the brunette. She focuses on him, a slight smile on her face as she gazes towards the male. "Ulrich, dear." She whispers, her voice going down an octave in her attempt to sound seductive, and maybe even soothing and loving, all at once. "I was just wanting to pass along my apologies for Yumi's behavior."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I hear the Japanese growl, followed closely by the screeching of a chair against tile. I glance over to see Yumi standing, leaning against her hands which were resting on the cafeteria table in front of her.

"Hmph." The little squeak of a noise from the other female causes me to glance her way once more. The nose of Sissi's juts itself in the air, her eye lids cover her eyes, and her hands went to her hips. "Yumi, you'd do better for yourself to let me finish." She points out before directing her attention to the brunette once more, once again resuming her perceived soft and loving gaze. "I just can't believe Yumi would give that photo to the Kadic News. I mean, it's such a shame, really, that she would betray your trust like that."

Yumi strides forward, weaving her way out of the unorganized chairs to stand beside Ulrich, narrowing her eyes hatefully to the principle of the school's daughter. "Keep to yourself, Sissi. It isn't any of your business."

"For once I'd have to agree with you Yumi, as much as it disgusts me to admit it." Sissi informs, glancing to Yumi briefly to sneer before dividing her attention between the two teens before her. "But because you made news public enough to be viewed by all, it becomes everyone's business. Even my business."

Ulrich, at this point, instantly springs, spitting at Sissi with venom laced words. "It isn't her fault. I deserved it in the end." The brunette defends the older raven haired female, stepping forward to be in front of her and somewhat between both Sissi and Yumi. I just manage to catch Yumi's eyes, and I see the surprise glittering in the depths.

Genuine shock flashes in the eyes of Sissi. "What would you have done that would have justified what Yumi did?"

I glance up just then, right as Ulrich whips his head around me, his eyes like daggers piercing my skin in many places. I push myself to my feet at the message being screamed at me, and stride over to stand beside the Japanese girl and German male.

"Hey hey hey, Sissi, look, I get your desperate for attention from Ulrich, but you don't always have to crawl over here _every_ time there's a rift between some of us that include Ulrich." I point out, throwing my hands casually behind my head, smirking a little beneath my grin that was being directed towards the girl in front of me. "Why not focus on your slaves behind ya? They'd happily provide you with all the attention you need."

Sissi just gave a short glare as a present in return for my words, but didn't say anything to me. She instead focuses on Ulrich again, who I focus on briefly too to see his reaction. I see cold and unforgiving eyes giving me a sideways glance, but otherwise not focusing on anyone in particular.

"I'm just saying Ulrich. You need any help, any support, just come to me." Sissi states warmly, smiling again towards my roommate.

"Thanks but no thanks." I hear Ulrich growl, and a quick glance towards the other male confirms he isn't even looking her way.

I smile a little as the unwanted girl frowns before turning on her heel and retreating. With her departure, I choose to finally glance towards and focus fully on my sullen friend, who I'm guessing everyone is perceiving to simply be sulking. He wasn't glaring at me anymore, though he wasn't looking at anyone, because apparently his shoes were currently as interesting as mutation creations. Nevertheless, I consider this an improvement. _Maybe he's not _as_ mad anymore, because I helped chase off Sissi._ I grin a little at thought and open my mouth to speak to Ulrich, but the voice I hear isn't my own.

"Ulrich! Odd!" I turn my head away from my roommate and find myself staring at two very short girls, one dark sinned and hair and the other red hair and pale skin. One of them, the latter, was holding a note pad, and the other holding a recording device.

I smile in greeting to the shorter females. "Hey Milly, Tamiya. What's up?"

The two girls give me a curt nod before Tamiya hoists up the recorder she had in the palm of her left hand, moving it till it's directly in front of me.

Milly, meanwhile, positions her writing device right over the yellow pad in her hand. "Kadic News here with a voice recorded interview of Ulrich and Odd after the printing of a rather embarrassing photo in our previous issue, which is currently the hottest topic of gossip around campus as of current. It is well known who gave the photo to our news press, common knowledge that is also a close friend to our two, possible, interview participants. So, Ulrich and Odd." Milly peers up to me and the brunette, while I remain uncertain as to how to react to this whole situation. "How do you feel about this whole thing? Care to give us some statements?"

With those two questions being voiced, my brain seems to catch up enough to process to the point thoughts could become coherent. _Do you really have to do this now? I just chased off Sissi, and I don't actually hate you two._

"I… Uh… I think it's kind of funny in a way. I mean, I can appreciate gossip and a good prank, so I can get by this without being too bothered." I state, rubbing the back of my head somewhat, feeling the stiff fibers trace over my finger pads.

I already know their disappointed faces would show at my lack of a good gossip reaction, but it was honestly how I felt, and my desire to make their news stories better was a lot less predominant right now. Their frowns and dulled eyes don't last as they turn their attention to my roommate, pushing the recorder past me to hold it up right in front of Ulrich.

"What about you Ulrich? Considering even now, with the cafeteria filled with the gossip and laughs at your expense, do you have any statement to give out?" Milly interrogates.

I glance back to the German male, and feel my stomach drop as his head bows. My eyes flick downwards towards his side, where I see his fists curl and uncurl like a constricting snake. He opens his eyes very suddenly, and catches my gaze. I recoil back a little, but not with my feet, when I see his eyes narrow dangerously at me.

"I got a statement for you." Ulrich all of sudden growls, straightening up, and looking directly to the recording device but an inch from his chin.

I flinch, instinctively already guessing this was going to turn out fairly dreadfully, but Milly only seems excited by the prospect of Ulrich speaking. _No doubt because he usually stays shut like a closed book. _Her eyes, which I see as I briefly glance their way, I can see glimmering slightly in excitement.

Ulrich glares at me briefly before moving his mouth to the tape recorder to make sure the device picks up every word clearly, I presume. "Regardless of who gave you the photo, let it be known that the whole mess is Odd Della Robbia's fault." He growls quietly, but his words are clear, albeit laced with menace, as he glares back to me. "If it wasn't for him being around, none of this would have happened."

This time, my cringe is visible, and I hear the shifting of seats and see Aelita and Jeremy both standing up now, both of their eyes wide in shock. Yumi, who was just behind me, stays silent, though I hear here feet shifting slightly.

Milly's eyes seem surprised as well, but a quick subtle motion to Tamiya signals to back off a little. The next thing I notice is the backs of the two younger preteens. "And there you have it folks-" The two move off some, leaving the group of us together as they close off the audio recording of both statements from Ulrich and I.

After that, even as people were slowly beginning to file out of the cafeteria, we all just remain there. The silence surpasses awkward to the point I feel like the tension was solid ground that I could stand on. My hands go to my side, my head bows, as I drum my fingers along the navy blue fabric of my jeans. I allow a full two minutes of this to continue before I finally glance over to Ulrich.

"So… You aren't over it?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

Ulrich only lets out an incoherent snarl before striding away, departing from the cafeteria. Without even thinking about it, or considering leaving the male alone, I pursue him, and the padding of footsteps behind me signals the others following suit.

"Ulrich! Wait!" I call out to the brunette upon opening the double doors of the eating area, leaping off the steps without even a grunt and dash in order to cut him off. My reward for succeeding in that is a menacing glare.

"Ulrich, you need to calm down." Yumi insists as she comes up beside the brunette, placing a soft hand on his shoulder in an attempt to sooth him.

Ulrich growls a little and shrugs off the Japanese girl. "I am calm enough, thanks." He then turns to me, and I meet his gaze, without faltering.

I feel myself slowly growing desperate, my mind finally beginning to latch onto the fact Ulrich has never been this upset with me before. The guilt was really starting to eat me alive, like I was a host for a parasite. I bow my head in order to contain the feelings bubbling in my stomach as a result of my guilt. "Look, Ulrich, I said I was sorry. And I am. I'm sorry!" I insist, my ears growing hot as I wasn't the absolute best with apologies unless I could make a slight joke with it.

The German male fails to draw up any forgiveness as he shakes his head at me, which I catch by peering from my bowed position to see his reaction. "Those 'statements' to Milly and Tamiya show you don't understand what you've done. But I do, and I'm sick of this!" He spat in my face, not seeming to care who else was around. "It's because of you that this has all happened, all the petty mockery and such. It makes me beyond furious and gives me grounds to be angry with you. It also shows just how far your selfishness will go, and how much of an idiot you are to not feel any empathy for the others you've dragged into this situation. If you had taken the fall for that stupid prank in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

I lower my eyes, flashing back to earlier today, and only finding the words to be harsher than before. "I get it Ulrich."

"No, no you don't, Odd." Ulrich words were more venomous than a water moccasin at this period in time. "That's the point."

"Hey you two, calm down already before you get the rest of us in the crossfire." Much to my surprise, Jeremy was the first one to get directly into the fight between Ulrich and I. I glance over to him, more desperate to not be looking at Ulrich then anything and have something to distract myself with. "Look Ulrich, what's done is done. Odd said he was sorry. Just except his apology and let's move on already."

Ulrich whips around to glare directly at Jeremy, and I feel my stomach drop in sympathy as the rage is briefly directed away from me, but instead towards one of my other close friends. "The thing is, he isn't really sorry, Jeremy." He growls.

"I am though…" I long the belt out those words, but they come down as a quiet mutter, and most likely lost to the ground since that's where I was staring.

"Look Ulrich, you need to calm down." Aelita interjects, coming up beside Jeremy to support him. "Odd did a stupid thing and didn't act well. We all make mistakes though, don't we?"

"He makes mistakes all the time." Ulrich insists, which makes me feel a little bit insulted amongst another wave of a guilt to crash onto me. I see the brunette now focusing on Yumi with narrowing eyes. "What do you think?

Yumi shakes her head. "I'm not really pleased about how Odd acted either, Ulrich. But really, he hasn't done anything to directly affect you, plus he said sorry. So really, you're being kind of harsh."

The support from everyone being on my side warms my heart while surprising me, but also fills me with slight dread. The brunette always became more withdrawn when sides are drawn and his side isn't taken. I was already feeling genuinely remorseful for making my friend so upset with me, and I didn't want this to lead to Ulrich, even for a brief amount of time, outing himself from the group.

So really, I kind of wish they would stay quiet.

Ulrich's eyes are traveling around now, flicking between me, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. I try to catch his gaze, lifting my head some in an attempt to succeed, in order to read into his emotions. Right now, they have become carefully guarded, as he tried to do a good majority of the time when the focus was on him.

"You think that was harsh…Then listen to what I really think." Ulrich mutters towards Yumi, as his gaze comes to a rest on me. My stomach was already dropping as he spews out his next words.

"This is one of the many times I wish that Principal Delmas never made me room with a selfish leech like you, Odd! You wouldn't be my so called friend or have any connection to me or have reason to be around. If you weren't here, I would have a lot less to deal with."

Those words, those three sentences, strike me like a stab from his laser sword from Lyoko right through my chest, between my breasts, catching me off guard but freezing me to the spot. I know I'm frowning very obviously, and to add to it I lower my head once more. Otherwise, all movements of my body, save for my breathe, stagnate. I feel the meatballs from lunch begin to churn in my dropped stomach, causing me to self-consciously gently grip it, which adds a little to my otherwise frozen movements. I sluggishly try to pry my mouth open, struggling to push out words, but all sounds become choked and nothing comes out.

_He's never said anything like that before, no matter what my dog has done, no matter what XANA has done, no matter what I've done… And yet… He implies that he's wanted this for a while…For me to not be around… He's really mad…_

I shake my head to clear my senses a little, desiring to actually respond to Ulrich, but when my senses clear at least somewhat once more, and my head is lifted, all I see is the back of my roommate, retreating off in the direction of the gymnasium area. I can only stare off after him, feeling helpless as a newborn puppy. I don't move on my own to follow as my ears clog up to tune out the manners occurring around me.

"Odd." After a long while, I feel a hand curl around my arm, and I glance over to see the soft and concerned eyes of a young, female teenager. "You alright?"

I gaze over the girl before me, my eyes trailing up to her baby pink hair then down to her crimson colored cloth dress. I blink a few times as I gradually trace my eyes over Aelita, before trailing it over to the other two teenagers by me, slowing taking in their clearly concerned faces.

I allow a few more seconds of silence to pass before pushing a smile onto my face, but even I can feel how feigned it is. I can't even push the emotion into my eyes. "Heh… He'll get over it soon enough. No worries." I glance over my three friends, their concerned faces and forms slowly becoming fuzzy and distorted before my very line of sight. "Um… I uh, need to… Go…. Take out Kiwi. Catch you guys later." I turn on my heels and make my way to the nearest set of double doors I can find, crossing under the tranquil shade of a tree, and stumble unconsciously in the direction of the dorms. The objects around me were smashing together, blurring before my eyes as a colorful fog.

I don't exactly know where I'm going, as my feet are particularly guiding me without any real brain control. I know I'm around the dorms. I didn't really care who caught me going this way, as the dorms were currently off-limits for the next few hours, so punishment was possible for being around here right now. I don't really care about that. I really only care about one thing right now. _Ulrich thinks I deserve to be punished._

What I really care about, what I really want right now, I was obviously not going to get.

_I just want Ulrich to not be mad at me anymore… I've never felt so sorry in my life, but even that isn't working. If I could take it all back, that whole photo prank I made him take the fall for with Yumi, I would, if it meant Ulrich wouldn't be mad. But I can't… And I'm starting to think he may not get over it... I can only hope he'll forgive me now…_

… _Please forgive me Ulrich… I'm sorry._

**A/N**

**Whew, finally wrapped this up. I really didn't expect this chapter to end up so long, but really, that always happens. I over describe everything, and I sometimes wonder if it's a bad thing. However, in this case, I do enjoy how I was able to fill in some holes that I felt were present between episodes 92 and 93.**

**I switched to first person because I describe things better this way, and this where the main story actually starts. First chapter was just the introduction. I hope I did better with editing this chapter…**

**I actually will try my best to update this again before I go back to school, as I'm on winter break right now and I go back January 7****th****. I do owe other stories some updates so I do have a lot more to write so I refuse to promise anything.**

**Thanks for tuning in guys! More reviews are of course appreciated, with feedback of all kind loved. But really, I just hope you all enjoy this update. =)**

**Oh, and one last thing. Happy Holidays to all of you my readers! I hope the holidays celebrated thus far have been wonderful and the holidays to come this holiday season will be awesome as well.**


End file.
